bungofandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Cập Nhật
__FORCETOC__ Cập nhật gần đây 2017/08/02 *Cơ sở dữ liệu trò chơi đã được cập nhật. *Các lỗi chính tả trong các hồi ức và tiêu đề đã được khắc phục. *Lỗi chuyển BGM trong trang Danh sách Văn hào xảy ra khi phát lại hồi ức đã được khắc phục. *Một số lỗi xảy ra sau khi mở khóa tất cả các Nội thất đã được khắc phục. 2017/07/26 *Event Hạ Dạ Quái Ỷ Đàm đã bắt đầu từ ngày 26/07/2017 và kết thúc vào ngày 09/08/2017 lúc 13:59 (tức 11:59 theo giờ Việt Nam). Người chơi có thể chuyển sinh văn hào giới hạn Kouda Rohan trong event này. *Cửa hàng đã bắt đầu bán các vật dụng liên quan trong thời gian diễn ra event: **Dấu chân mèo **Dấu chân mèo Vàng **Bộ Dấu chân mèo (1 Dấu chân mèo, 1 Dấu chân mèo Vàng, 1 Tinh luyện Linh dược) **Bộ Dấu chân mèo Vàng (2 Dấu chân mèo, 4 Dấu chân mèo Vàng, 500 Nội thất Kim hóa. Mỗi người chỉ có thể mua một lần.) *Koizumi Yakumo đã được đưa vào danh sách các văn hào có thể chuyển sinh trong Tiềm Hữu Hồn Thư. Thời gian là 4:20:00. *Thực đường đã được cập nhật với thực đơn và hồi ức mới. *Lỗi chính tả trong hồ sơ của Miyoshi Tatsuji trong Danh sách Văn hào đã được khắc phục. 2017/07/22 *Nhiệm vụ Khẩn cấp: Lửa Hồn cỡ Đại sẽ rớt ở một số map vào ngày 23/07/2017 từ lúc 0:00 đến 23:59 (tức ngày 22/07/2017 lúc 10:00 đến ngày 23/07/2017 lúc 21:59 theo giờ Việt Nam). 2017/07/21 *Một nút bấm đã được đưa vào thư viện sẽ dẫn đến chuyển sinh Tiềm Hữu Hồn Thư. *''"Kawabata Yasunari Transmigration with Spirit Summoning Bookmark in Progress"'' text has been added to the Resources selection screen in the Ensouled Book Delve panel. 2017/07/17 *Triển khai event chuyển sinh về Kawabata Yasunari sẽ bắt đầu từ ngày 17/07/2017 đến ngày 26/07/2017 lúc 13:59 (tức 11:59 theo giờ Việt Nam). *Kawabata Yasunari chỉ có thể được triệu hồi trong khoảng thời gian này qua việc sử dụng "Kẹp sách Chiêu hồn" và 400 mực. Thời gian chuyển sinh Kawabata Yasunari là 6:14:00. *Có thể thực hiện chuyển đổi sang "kẹp sách vàng" bất cứ lúc nào và bao nhiêu lần tùy ý trong khoảng thời gian diễn ra event bằng cách chọn Kẹp sách Chiêu hồn với băng "特殊" (đặc biệt) trên đó. **Khi bạn có một Kẹp sách Chiêu hồn nhận được từ việc nghiên cứu và mọt từ việc mua thì kẹp sách nhận được từ việc nghiên cứu sẽ được sử dụng trước. *Nhiệm vụ giới hạn thời gian mới đã được thêm vào. *Một số lỗi chính tả trong Hồi ức đã được khắc phục. *Do có vấn đề về phân phối quà từ Chiến dịch Đăng kí trước nên khoảng thời gian phân phối sẽ được kéo dài đến 23:59 ngày 19/07/2017 (tức 21:59 theo giờ Việt Nam). Các quà tặng sẽ nhận được khi đăng nhập vào game. *Cửa hàng đã bắt đầu bán các vật dụng liên quan trong thời gian diễn ra event: **Kẹp sách Chiêu hồn **Bộ Kẹp sách (5 Kẹp sách Chiêu hồn, 400 Nội thất Kim hóa. Mỗi người có thể mua 3 lần.) **Bộ Nghiên cứu (1 Kẹp sách Chiêu hồn, 1000 mực) 2017/07/15 *Nhiệm vụ Khẩn cấp: Lửa Hồn cỡ Đại sẽ rớt ở một số map vào ngày 16/07/2017 từ lúc 0:00 đến 23:59 (tức ngày 15/07/2017 lúc 10:00 đến ngày 16/07/2017 lúc 21:59 theo giờ Việt Nam). 2017/07/10 *Event Nghiên cứu về Kawabata Yasunari -Trước Nghiên cứu- đã bắt đầu. Event sẽ kết thúc vào ngày 17/07/2017 lúc 4:59 (tức 2:59 theo giờ Việt Nam). *Nhiệm vụ giới hạn thời gian mới đã được thêm vào. *Triển khai Chiến dịch Tiềm Hữu Hồn Thư cho đến 13:59 ngày 26/07/2016 (tức 11:59 theo giờ Việt Nam). Trong khoảng thời gian diễn ra chiến dịch, bạn có thể có cơ hội chuyển sinh được Sakaguchi Ango khi sử dụng Kẹp sách Kim. Có thể chuyển sinh được mà không sử dụng Kẹp sách Kim nhưng tỉ lệ rất thấp. **Lưu ý rằng sau ngày 17/07/2017, việc sử dụng Kẹp sách Chiêu hồn sẽ KHÔNG chuyển sinh được Sakaguchi Ango mà chỉ có tác dụng khi chuyển sinh Kawabata Yasunari. **Nhiệm vụ nghiên cứu giới hạn thời gian tuần đã được thêm vào. Ngoài Mực và Lương thực, bạn sẽ nhận được Kẹp sách Kim khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. *Do tính phổ biến nên thời gian bán Bộ Mở rộng Giường bênh và Bộ Kẹp sách Kim kỉ niệm trong cửa hàng sẽ được mở rộng. 2017/07/08 *Nhiệm vụ Khẩn cấp: Lửa Hồn cỡ Đại sẽ rớt ở một số map vào ngày 09/07/2017 từ lúc 0:00 đến 23:59 (tức ngày 08/07/2017 lúc 10:00 đến ngày 09/07/2017 lúc 21:59 theo giờ Việt Nam). 2017/07/05 *Event Huyết chiến Cafe Hoàng gia đã kết thúc. Phần thưởng từ event vẫn có thể nhận cho đến ngày 12/07/2017. *Chiến dịch giảm một nửa Mực khi Tu bổ và giảm một nửa Lương thực khi hồi sức đã kết thúc. *Triển khia chiến dịch 400,000 lượt đăng kí cho đến 23:59 ngày 10/07/2017 (tức 21:59 theo giờ Việt Nam). Đăng nhập vào game trong khoảng thời gian này bạn sẽ nhận được 1 Tinh luyện Linh dược và 1 Tham cầu Linh dược mỗi ngày. *Starting from 2017/07/05 16:00 JST until 2017/07/07 23:59 JST, game title screen will replay login voice of the new writer who will be implemented in the near future. *An error in Sound Effects not playing when switching over from Tainted Book Delve back out to Book Delve front menu has been fixed. *An error that has made clicking Shop button directly while in Repairs menu unresponsive has been fixed. 2017/07/01 *The shop will now sell the following items for the duration of the event: **Event Assistance Set I (1000 Ink, 2 Elixir of Refinement, 2 Elixir of Pursuit) **Event Assistance Set II (1000 Rations, 1 Cat Paw) 2017/06/28 *Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, Shimazaki Touson and Tayama Katai's sprites have been updated. *The gauge display for indicating the degree of progression in Blossoming has been updated. *An error in serial code input to generate the gift distributed for Niconico premium members on 6 May live stream has been fixed. *An error in lagging sound effects has been fixed. *An error in data linking between PC and mobile device that can only performed once and cannot be repeated to another mobile device has been fixed. 2017/06/21 *The event Cafe Royale Bloodbath has started and will run from 2017/06/21 until 2017/07/05 13:59 JST. Players can transmigrate the limited-time writer Kouda Rohan in this event. *The shop will now sell the following items for the duration of the event: **Cat Paw **Golden Cat Paw **Cat Paw Set (1 Cat Paw, 1 Golden Cat Paw, 1 Elixir of Refinement) *Koizumi Yakumo's sprite has been updated. *The following presents from Niconico live streaming on June 20 for reaching 50,000 visitors and 100,000 comments will be distributed to all players and can be collected upon login until 2017/07/05 13:59 JST: **500 Ink, 500 Rations **3 Cat Paws, 3 Soul Gears *Implementation of Half Ink for Repairs and Half Rations for Replenishment Campaign until 2017/07/05 13:59 JST. Ink used for repairs and food used to refill writers' stamina will be halved for the duration of the campaign. Sắp tới 2017/08/09 *An option to take "walks" with your writers in the library will be added to the Librarian's Office. You may raise "trust points" with your writers during these walks by giving them dedicated items, which will allow you to earn items and new outfits and the like. 2017/08/02 *A new writer with deep relationship to Tayama Katai is scheduled to be released in mid-August.